


Hopeful Home

by Luna_May



Series: The Hope Series [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Angry Hope, #Bunker, #Bye Bye, #Crowleys somewhere in here, #Dean, #Fighting, #Inbetween scenes, #Mysterious Coin, #Recovering, #Teen for language and small battle scenes, #sammy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_May/pseuds/Luna_May
Summary: Hope finds her parents, then her home.While Sam and Dean are trying to find Castiel, Hope crash lands in the old forest behind her original house, but her new life doesn't sit well with her family. she sets off to find the bunker, only for Sam to be incredibly different.what'd she miss?





	1. Coming Home.

**Author's Note:**

> In case the beginning of the series was confusing Hope is twelve, in the beginning I wasn't sure of I would continue, because of that Hope's age wasn't concrete until the second part, as my sister urged me to continue the characters had to become more solid, and well, good.  
> anyways, I'm definitely going to have an awkward birthday for Hope eventually, turning her into a teenager. Castiel's going to have a grand old time.

Castiel didn’t catch me.  
I landed in a forest somewhere, bleeding profusely from the two stumps on my back. Maybe my wings would grow back?  
My ears were ringing, I lifted my head weakly. It felt like I was somewhere familiar, if only slightly.  
“mmn.” I groaned, sitting up. Let’s see, why was this place familiar.  
Oh, my God. This was the woods near my original home. I was in North Carolina.  
I got to my feet and brushed off some dirt clinging to my pants. I searched for the trail that led to the road, after about fifteen minutes I found it. Walking down it I found the road that led to my house.  
I went up to the door.  
I hesitated; would they want to see me? It’s been years and I look the same, except more beat up and I don’t know what pulled me out of Hell, they’ll have questions, what do I tell them?  
I heard a dog barking.  
And the door opened.  
“Hello?”  
I looked up to see my dad. He looked tired, and the house was messy, very messy. I heard my brother and sister running around playing. They sounded older.  
“It’s me, your daughter.” I said.  
“Hope?” he looked down at me, confusion lighting his face.  
“Yeah, dad. I’m back.” I smiled.  
“Oh my god.” He whispered, running out to grip me in a tight hug.  
“We were so worried about you.” He said.  
“You didn’t have to be, I- I’m okay now.” I assured him.  
“You were gone for three and a half years, so much has changed.” He murmured.  
“Trust me, it felt like a lifetime.” I replied, vaguely.  
“What? How do you look so young?” Dad asked.  
“I’ll tell you about, how’s Dolan? And Chrissy? And Mom?” I answered, changing the subject.  
“They’re fine, c’mon we have someone who wants to meet you.” He said, taking my hand and leading me inside the house.  
He gasped. “Where are you wings?”  
“I- it’s a long story.” I said, looking down at my feet.  
“Tell us, please.” He said.  
“I um, you know about angels? Right?” I sat down at the breakfast room table, and watched as my dad did the same.  
I saw him nod but I froze when I saw my siblings see me.  
Chrissy was fifteen and Dolan was looking eighteen. I had missed so much.  
“Hope?” Chrissy asked, dumbfounded.  
“Yeah, you guys grew up.” I replied, quietly.  
“Jesus, Hope! We were worried about you! We thought you died!” Dolan exclaimed, as Mom came down the stairs, guiding a large germen shepherd to a crate.  
“You thought right.”  
“What?” Chrissy demanded. “What does that mean?”  
“I died.” I responded. “I went to Hell.”  
“Hope! This is no joking matter. Tell us the truth, did those men kidnap you? Did they do anything?” Mom asked, anger in her voice.  
“I’m not joking, you think I would these last few years are the best and worst I’ve ever had! Sam and Dean are family, and their angel friend Castiel is like a brother. I died for Dean, and I spent thirty-six hundred years in Hell! I came back somehow and for you guys it’s been three years, it’s been lifetimes!” I yelled. “I just witnessed and was part of the angels falling! I’m not safe I’ll never be safe! I know that now. I can’t fly anymore but I can do more things than you’ll imagine, I’m not the girl who left you, I’m stronger. I’m smarter. I’m better.” I finished, my gaze was wild.  
“You- you went to Hell?” Dolan stammered.  
“I met the King himself.” I growled.  
“We’re supposed to believe that?” Chrissy scoffed.  
“No, you don’t have to, I just need to get back to Lebanon, Kansas.” I replied, standing up. “And I need bandages for my back.”  
Mom horrified walked into the kitchen, and brought back gauze.  
She looked me over.  
“Is that stiches made from floss?” she asked, pointing at a rip in my pants.  
“Aw crap it’s coming undone, got any needles? I don’t want to use wood again.” I said, slightly enjoying the look of fear at what I’d done to my leg.  
“It’s okay, I’m better now.” I assured her. “I’m tough.”  
“You still twelve.” She said.  
“You don’t age when you’re dead.”  
“You should have decomposed.”  
“I guess whoever brought me back fixed that.” I shrugged.  
“Look, girly. You’re going to shower, wash that blood off, take out those fake stiches, eat something, and we’ll take care of you.” Mom ordered.  
I smiled calmly at her, “Yes, ma’am.”  
I walked upstairs, muscles screaming, it was then when I realized that I HURT. Badly. I went into my old room, it was messy just the way I liked it, and everything was exactly as I left it, my bed a mess, an old cookbook on the mattress. Clothes scattered around the closet, a bookshelf overflowing with science fiction and fantasy. Some knickknacks and stuffed animals strewn across the room. I walked towards my dresser. I opened the drawer with my pajamas, I chose a purple long-sleeved shirt with long gray pants.  
I smiled. The room was just how I liked it.  
~~~Supernatural~~~  
The angels were falling, Hope was missing, and Sam was dying. Just great.  
Sam had fallen unconscious next to me, I carried him and placed him into the impala. I sped to the hospital.  
Please let them both be okay.  
And what did Cass do?  
~~~Supernatural~~~  
I showered, hissing against the pain of the warm water hitting against the large wounds on my back.  
I got off the dirt and grime washed my hair and stepped out, I looked at myself in the mirror.  
I was a mess. Ribs showing from the lack of nourishment, scars tracing my chest and arms. My legs covered in bruises and blood dripping down my back, I gulped.  
The same dang scar along my nose and cheek. The first of many. I looked at my thigh. The wound had cauterized. Around the floss. I grit my teeth.  
I pulled out the floss that was laced through my skin.  
It hurt, horribly. But it was done the moment I touched its white tip.  
It was bleeding as I searched the cabinets for a bandage.  
I found a box of Band-Aids and applied at least four to the stab. The bleeding stopped and I got dressed. Looking back, I ignored the way I looked so tired.  
I ignored the way I looked so angry. Like the angel in the cell.  
I walked downstairs to see my family all positioned on the old couch the dog laying in front of them.  
Mom looked at me.  
“Hey, there you are.” She cooed, smiling at me.  
“Hey, Mom. So, um where the gauze?” I asked.  
Her smile faded a little. “Over there in the far left cabinet.”  
“Thanks.” I said, walking over and scanning for it. I found the little roll of gauze and left to my room to fix myself up. Ignoring my mother’s protests that she’ll do it for me.  
After wrapping up where my wings should be I flung myself onto the bed and let the oblivion of sleep take me.  
No, no!  
I was staring down wings cut off laying on the floor of Hell’s special rooms, where you sit for all eternity.  
The demos eye’s a cold black. He sliced and carved a perfect shape in my back to let the wings simply fall off. I felt every new slice as my fingers thumped on the ground. Flames licked my feet. As the skin was burned off. Then he brought in the battery. My body was convulsing, shaking, the light was burning.  
I sat bolt upright and let out a hoarse cry of pain and fear. I looked around on high alert. I saw Dad step back, shocked.  
“What happened to you?” he whispered, horrified.  
“Hell.” I answered softly.  
~~~Supernatural~~~  
I walked down the hospital pathway, there was an angel possessing my brother.  
And I was okay with it, for the time being.  
~~~Supernatural~~~  
“Look, I. Angels are now lost on the ground and I don’t know why.” I said, my family was sitting at the table, listening intently to my story.  
“Still doesn’t explain who this Castiel is.” Dolan complained.  
“He’s Sam and Dean’s angel friend, you know. The one who won’t kill me.” I explained.  
“How’d you get away from the barn before it collapsed? And the other angel fights?” Mom asked.  
“I, I killed them.” I muttered.  
“What’d you say?” Dad asked.  
“I said that I killed them.” I looked at my family who were taken aback.  
“Hah, I don’t believe you.” Chrissy exclaimed.  
“I could show you, but then you’d have no eyes and be dead.” I said, grimly.  
“I can’t believe that you, turned into this?” Mom shook her head sadly.  
“What? Turned into what? I survived, I got away from the people trying to kill me, I did what I had too, to find my way home and every time I tried I was sent back to the beginning. It’s not my fault what I turned into as you say. It’s survival of the fittest out there, and right now, I’m the fittest.” I argued, eyes blazing.  
My family was silent, I knew that I was supposed to be the weak little girl, who couldn’t do anything. But now, I couldn’t be her. I couldn’t be anyone; I wasn’t an anyone. I was a thing, something to be hunted. I guess my family already knew that.  
Or they didn’t until the door came crashing down.  
I was out of the room before anyone else was. Staring down the hallway I saw a tall man, burns creeping up his neck.  
“Angel.” I called out.  
“Nephilim.” He replied, walking forward confidently.  
“Get out, before I kill you.” I ordered, walking forward to meet him.  
The angel blade slid down his shirt sleeve.  
He swung.  
He missed.  
I ducked under his arm, grabbing it and twisting, only for him to turn around and throw me against the wall.  
I slid to the ground, groaning. He walked up to me, and raised the knife.  
He swung down as my arm raised to protect me. He was winning, I raised my other arm and wrestled for the knife. I angled his arm downward and used it to plunge the knife into his stomach.  
He let out a gurgling cry as blood trickled from his vessels mouth. His eyes and mouth flickered with the blue light of a dying angel, and I shoved his form to the side, letting it drop to the ground.  
I stared at it coldly. “You should have gotten out.”  
My family was staring at me, fear sparking in their gazes.  
I met them evenly.  
I wiped the blood off on the dead man’s clothes.  
“I’ll get my things.” And with that I walked up the stairs to my old room and gathered my clothes into a duffel bag.  
I shoved the knife in there, better safe than sorry.  
I walked back downstairs. And looked at my family  
“Lie to the police, he just walked in here with a stab wound and fell down.” I offered the advice to my family members, who were looking at me in shock.  
I left the house without turning back.  
I was never their daughter after all. I was just a problem.  
I walked down streets to find the bus stop, I searched a pocket in my bag. I had taken my wallet and pulled out a few dollars. This would pay for a ride.  
The bus hissed to a stop in from of the bench.  
Me and two other people got on.  
At the next stop two got off.  
The next four.  
Then one.  
Then three.  
Then at the end of the route I did.  
I walked to the border of North Carolina and Tennessee.  
I looked at the darkening sky. The moon was out, and stars dotted the dark canvas of the night sky.  
I looked at the journey ahead of me. And took a deep breath.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, the titles a joke.   
> I know.  
> :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me. I have something planned for the end.

Stepping onto the bus, I felt like I was being watched. that happened a lot   
I sat in the back like always, near the window. I felt my eyelids drooping, without my wings holding all that grace I weakened immensely, making me more human with human needs, I used to be able to go twice as long without sleep, and food, but know, I was so tired.  
I felt the fire, it seeping under my skin. Boiling my eyes into pools of agony, ravaging my scalp hair falling in clumps to the cold stone, then the ice water was dumped on my head. A welcome change until it was done again and again, until the water was freezing slowly but surely turning into ice cubes then one big block and as it smashed against my skull I welcomed the darkness until it was ripped from my grasp by an electric shook. Then he reached for the drill. He flipped the switch.  
I felt my arm being shook. My eyes fluttered open seeing a middle aged woman with two kids beside her looking at me alarmed.  
“You were yelling in you sleep.” She said.  
“Oh, um. Sorry.” I stammered, sliding closer to the window.  
She nodded at me before going back to her kids.  
I stared out the window for the rest of the ride. The whirring of an imaginary drill echoing in my ears. I felt the muscles in my mouth twitch, just slightly.  
Sometimes I wondered why I didn’t care all that much, but I still felt. I felt fear and anger, but I didn’t care. Maybe it was because I felt abandoned, Castiel had vanished, after what should have been three weeks on Earth I was still stuck in Heaven, and then the angels fell. My parents, they're terrified of me now.  
I think I was just mad.  
I got off at the last stop. And walked the way to the border of Tennessee.   
The last state I had to get through, Missouri, then I could get to Kansas.   
But first, food.  
Maybe McDonalds, it’s cheap.   
I wandered across the barren streets until I came across a town, I entered a small nearly empty Wendys and got seated at a booth.  
I stared out the window for a few minutes until the waitress came up to me.   
“Hi, I’m Rene, would you like something to drink?” she asked, when I turned to her.  
“Just water, please.” I replied, as kindly as I could.  
“Alrighty, that will be out in a moment.” She told me before walking off to a door that I assumed led to the kitchen.  
It only took a moment for her to come out again with a glass of water in hand. She placed it down at my seat and pulled out a pad of paper.  
“Anything to eat?”  
“Um, just a cheeseburger, please.” I responded, politely.  
“Alrighty, it’ll be out in a moment.” She replied, smiling widely.  
“Thank you.” I said as she walked away.  
I looked at my water, it was cold condensation making the outside slippery. I smelled it, as you can never be too sure that someone won’t try to kill you when you’re weakened.   
It smelled like water, I took a taste of it and felt so much better as the cold liquid ran down my dry throat.  
I gulped down the rest and eagerly waited for the burger.  
Once it appeared I gave a small, but genuine smile to the waitress.  
I ate the burger slowly savoring the flavor of the meat and cheese.  
Dean cooks better though.  
“Is that all?” a voice asked, I looked up to see Rene, standing, over me looking much older than her original form of a young twenty year old.  
“Did you change your hair? And your nationality?” I asked, quietly unzipping my bag. And digging down for the angel blade. and age? I thought.  
The other people in the Wendys were gone, leaving me with this strange Scottish red-head, and a look of pure joy.  
“Oh, just a simple disguise spell, and you fell for it perfectly.” She chirped, happily.  
“Well, I’m not used to,” I looked her up and down. “Whatever you are.”  
“Whatever I am?” she scoffed. “I’m a witch, darling.”   
She kneeled down and looked me in the eye. “A very powerful one at that.” She motioned to my pockets. “Go ahead reach inside your pockets.”  
I did as I was told, staring at her the entire time, but my eyes widened as I felt the coin.  
“It, it was in my hoodies pocket, and m-my hoodies in the North Carolina woods.” I muttered staring at the thing.  
“Yes, well enchanted objects always find their target.” Rene said, grinning madly.   
“Enchanted?” I repeated.  
“Vincula!” she yelled, and the coin glowed a bright light and raised into the air, chains wrapping around me, roughly the coin became a lock.  
“What, the hell!” I yelled, struggling against the chains, that wrapped tightly around my arms.  
“Darling, don’t struggle, you’ll only make it tighter.” Rene warned, eyes gleaming with mischief.  
“What the-? Who are you? Actually!?” I demanded, glaring.  
“Well, if you haven’t gathered it already, my names not Rene, it’s Rowena. I am one of the most powerful witches in the world!” she announced, proudly.  
“Great, good for you.” I said, my brain whirring for way to escape that I didn’t even realize the obvious.  
“And I’m the one who got you out of Hell, if you’d like to know.” She smirked at me.  
My eyes widened in surprise, this witch, brought me back from Hell when Sam and Dean and Castiel didn’t, I didn’t even know her.  
“Why?” I asked her. “Why bring me back?”   
“Well, I knew how much my boy just loved having a Nephilim at his disposal for barters and whatnot. So I just decided to have a little fun, you know he’s so spoiled as it is, can’t have everything you want, now can you?” Rowena said, smiling wickedly all the while.  
“Wait, C-Crowley is your son?” I gawked at her.  
“Yes, dearie.” She replied.  
“So, so what are you going to do with me?” I asked her, dread creeping slowly into my heart.  
“Nothing, darling. You’ll just owe me a favor. One day I will cash it in, though. Be it tomorrow the next day of a year later.” Rowena chirped.  
“Um, what kind of favor?” I questioned.  
“Any kind I need when the time comes.” She replied.  
“Can I be free now?”   
“Aw, just one question. Do you know where Crowley or the Winchester boys are?” she looked at me, harshly.  
“No, no I don’t.” I assured her.  
“Really? I’m not sure I believe you.” She said.  
“No, I I’ve been gone a while, so I don’t know. Honestly.” I replied.  
“Right.” She nodded, slowly like she was thinking over what to do.  
“Can, I go now?” I ask, trying not to squirm under her scrutinizing gaze.   
“Alrighty, but one moment.” She said, holding up a finger to say, wait!  
She walked over to a booth a few feet away, reaching over behind a chair she grabbed something shiny, it glowed a red light and as it neared me I realized it was a glass rod, and the glow was the molten tip.  
“Wait, wait! No!” I cried out as she neared me, the rod parallel to the floor.  
“Oh, stay still. It’ll all be over soon.” She assured me.  
I was struggling now and my lungs were being squeezed. I felt my ribs being pushed closer, I knew there was going to be damage, whether it be a broken rib, fracture, crack or bruising.   
Then the burning.  
It was hell.  
I might be a masochist.   
It was exhilarating.  
You know, a long time ago I would have been unable to take any pain nowhere close to this, then Hell happened. I guess three centuries of torture made me different. I felt stronger, and when I was thrown against the wall I was almost certain there was something wrong with me, sure it hurt but I loved the rush.  
I think I need psychiatric help.


End file.
